


Body Pain

by Dream_addicted



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Band Fic, Bus Sex, Charlie Ships It, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Gay Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Sex, Tour Bus Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_addicted/pseuds/Dream_addicted
Summary: Jordon is in pain: the suppressants that he had been taking since he was a kid, in order to hide his real status and present himself as a beta, started having side effects. He is no longer able to bear this suffering, and the only thing he can do to stop it is to avoid taking the pills for at least a month, the time his body needs to return to normal.The main problem is that not taking the suppressants means to have a heat right in the middle of a tour, when all his friends would be able to smell him and discover his true nature. Moreover, he doesn't even know how the alphas of his group, Johnny and Jorel, would react to the scent of an omega in heat, and their possible actions scares a little the poor rapper.But what can he do? He has to stop the treatment now in order to feel better and go in heat, there are no other options.Jordon can only hope that nothing bad will happen...





	1. The Heat

**Author's Note:**

> **Writer:** Dream_Addicted  
> 
> 
> **Proof-Reader:** Slinkers

Jordon didn't know what to do. The situation was becoming more critical day after day and he knew he couldn't simply go on like this; even if he managed to lie and convince his friends that he was okay, he knew that he really wasn't. He had always managed to hide his status thanks to suppressants, cologne and scent maskers, so that nobody would have ever suspected that the lead rapper of a famous band was, in reality, an omega. He always presented himself as a beta, smiling awkwardly as he tried to reassure everyone of his real nature. . . . It went good for some time. But now, after a year of being on suppressants, drugs and medicines, in order to stop his heats during concerts and tours, things were starting to get bad. Since last month, he had been feeling nauseous a bit too frequently, waking up in the middle of the night and running to the bathroom to puke his soul out, Dylan joking about how he was like a pregnant woman. When asked if he was good, Jordon would simply smile and shrug, saying that it was alcohol's fault and that, in the end, it would have passed.

After a week, his symptoms began to get even worse. He started to feel dizzy and confused, head spinning and body numbing from time to time, leaving the poor rapper completely disoriented. When Danny expressed his concern for his conditions, Jordon shrugged it off saying that it was the stuffiness in the air; that it was just temporary.

His doctor, probably the only person on Earth that knew that Jordon was an omega, told him that taking suppressants for too long could have had side effects, and now the man was experiencing them. The cure? Simply stopping for a month to take them, so that his body could return to the balance it had before and adjust itself.

The problem, the real one for Jordon, was that if he stopped now to take the drugs, he would have had a heat right in the middle of the tour, something that he couldn't stand. Manifest himself as an omega would have ruined his reputation, people would have started calling him as a “slut” or a “cock slave”; terms that he used too when mocking omegas in the attempt of fitting in the group.

His friends was mainly betas too, so being the only omega would have attracted hate by everyone. What would have Danny said, that was trying so hard to have a baby with Reese and that was facing problems due to his own nature? What would have Matt said, that was constantly drooling around omegas pleading for sex? Or Dylan, that had been recently dropped off by his girlfriend because he was a beta too and the chances of getting a baby with her were fucking low?

He had managed to mask his status for so long: ruining all his efforts now would have been a torture. Since he met the guys, he went on suppressants and scent maskers, taking a brief pause every summer when he want camping with his family and had the chance to be himself. Jake always told him that being an omega wasn't bad, but Jordon struggled in believing him, returning to take the pills and mask his scents as soon as the holiday was over.

So here he was, trying to figure out what to do. He absolutely had to stop taking suppressants, his body was getting worse as time passed, almost reaching the point where Jordon really thought about going to the hospital. However, he was still touring with the guys, going into heat would have awoken some of his friends' old instincts, even with cologne and scent maskers.

He was worried especially about Jorel and George.

The two alphas were particularly delicate when it came to sex. He knew how much an omega girl or boy in heat would thrill them on, regardless of the fact that both of them had a fiancee home waiting for them. Being the one to trigger their inner alpha wouldn't have been pleasant, and Jordon was really scared of some sort of harassment or aggression.

But he had to, he had no choice at all, so he just crossed his fingers, hoping that everybody would just leave him be and let the heat pass. He tried to appear as stubborn and upset as possible in order to make his friends leave him alone for some time, letting the man undisturbed in his bunk.

He awaited the heat for some days, the package of suppressants pills hidden right under his mattress together with his weed, the scent masker always ready under the pillow.

It happened one night they were traveling on the bus, Jordon hidden in his bunk, curtain closed, lights off. He woke up suddenly, eyes wide open as he started feeling strange and out of place. It had been a year since he experienced his last heat, so when it happened, the man felt a bit startled by the whole thing.

He immediately understood what was going on when he saw his dick erected proudly in his pants, aching from need and the pressure of the trousers, his blood boiling up in his veins. He stifled a whine and tried to listen in and check if someone of the band was awake, reassured by the loud snores coming from the adjacent bunks.

He looked at the ceiling and tried to analyze how he was feeling. Okay, he needed to jerk off, he was horny and he could feel his body tense up every time he changed position on the mattress. Moreover, he was feeling hot, terribly hot, like if there was a fire under his skin making him shiver and sweat.

With horror, he immediately grabbed the bottle of scent masker under the pillow and sprayed it all over his body, hoping that this would have hidden his scent for some time.

He couldn't smell it since it was his own, but he knew how easy was for other people to notice it, to notice how aroused he was, how fucking needy he was.

With an imperceptible moan, the man sat up and tried to take off his shirt, freeing his body of that cloth and feeling immediately better. He looked down at the bulge in his pants and with trembling hands he palmed it, a shiver of pleasure searing up to his brain.

Alpha, he needed one.

Alpha.

No, wait, no. This was the omega speaking, he had to think straight and clearly, otherwise things would have ended up really bad.

He breathed in and out many times, trying to cool down the temperature of his body without results. He tried to remember some tips that he learned when he was still young with frequent heats, suggestions of how to control himself during these times.

First thing, not to masturbate. It will hurt, but he knew that if he started fapping, his scent would have become even stronger, his arousal reaching incredible levels and his mind starting to scream in need. No, jerking off would have worsened the situation, even though he knew that he needed a lot of strength not to touch himself.

It was like being sick, he had to distract himself from the pain and the thought of sex, letting the heat go. It would have lasted only five days, he could do it with enough stamina.

The man took off his pants as well, remaining only with his boxers, throwing the clothes down to the bottom of the bunk, rolling in the comfortable sheets and trying to rest, thinking about the next concert in a week and the good moments with Randi.

He managed to sleep for some hours, but as soon as the sun dawned, Jordon woke up again, his dick throbbing painfully in his underwear.

The rapper took a deep breath and stood silent, listening to the sounds coming from the outside. He heard Dylan and Danny talking to each other, their laugh filling the bus, accompanied by the soft smirks of Jorel. He thought that, if the latter was awake, it was probably midday, since Jay hardly woke up before noon.

Meaning that he was probably the only one still in his bunk.

Silently, the man moved in his bed and reached for the scent masker, spraying it again all over his half naked body, rolling in the sheets to protect himself.

That's when he heard their voices clearly.

“Man, I wanna go outta here. There's a city there waiting for Funny's vibes, c'mon”

Dylan. The fucker hated being in buses, he preferred wandering around streets and goofing around like an idiot. Sometimes it could become a literal pain in the ass.

“Easy, easy, buddy. I want to have a coffee before everything. Y'know, there's a Starbucks not so far from here. What about goin' there and then visiting the city?” asked Jorel, probably eating something as he was speaking, his voice coming muffled and a bit distorted. Then Jordon heard Danny say something, but he struggled to hear since the bus stopped and parked somewhere.

“So yeah, STARBUCKS FOR EVERYONE!” cheered up Matt's raspy voice, followed by noises of something falling over someone.

“Fuck, Johnny, that shit hurts!” squeaked the screamer, other laughs filling the bus.

“Imma call the sleeping beauty over there,” George said, ignoring Matt's comments, making Jordon whimper silently in anxiety. Some other noises of people moving and walking filled the bus, the door of the driver opening and closing with a snap, the coach turning silent.

“Alright, buddy. We'll wait for you there, try not to be too late!” Dylan called out, Jordon hearing some sounds and the main door suddenly opening, laughs and cheers becoming more muffled as the guys left the bus.

The rapper squirmed inside his sheets when he heard George's footsteps coming nearer and nearer to his bunk, his heart clenching when his nose caught the man's smell, even through the curtain. His dick pulsed violently as the scent filled his nostrils, one word chanting in his brain.

Alpha. Alpha. Alpha.

“C'mon, Jordy, time to wake up,” George said peacefully, slightly sliding the curtain of the bunk and peering inside. Jordon curled up in his sheets, trying to be as small as possible, giving the back to the outside.

“I'm sick. Imma stay here.” He simply said, trying to make his voice appear as controlled as possible. George grunted compliantly and was ready to close the curtain, when he suddenly stopped, his nose sniffing the air.

“Hey, Jordy. . . . Do you smell that?” he asked harshly, breathing in the odor that caught up his attention.

Jordon's heart clenched a second time, now of pure panic.

“N-No...” he stuttered, closing his legs as much as he could in order to hide the evident erection leaking in his pants.

It was harder for him to hold back, now that Johnny was right behind him. He could perceive his body heat, sniff his scent, feel his presence, his own body aching for the Alpha that could have relieved his pain. Jordon knew that this sudden sensibility and interest for George was only due to the heat, but his brain was literally begging him to let himself go, to show to the other his omega nature.

The rapper shook his head to himself, curling even more.

“There's a strange smell. Really, Jordy, can't you feel it? It's like. . . Dunno. . . Sweet, appealing. I like it. Could it be some fo-?”

“Please, George, go away!” Jordon literally screamed, his hands down in between his legs so that he could control them.

He heard Johnny turn around to him, shaking his head confused.

“Jordy, you ok? God, you seem so fucked up. . . D'ya need the hospital, man?” he questioned. Jordon knew that his concern was true and that he cared, but really, the last thing he needed now was an alpha right next to him.

“I'M FINE. JUST GO AWAY!” he yelled again, shoulders trembling and body aching.

Then, without notice, Johnny reached out a hand and touched his back.

Jordon widened his eyes as the fingers traced his spine up to his nape.

“Jordy, you're hot and sweaty. You are not ok. Do you have a fev-”

And then his voice trailed off, realization hitting him. Jordon felt the bassist's hand being pulled away, his sensitive skin burning where he had been touched.

“Charlie. . . That smell. . . Is you?”

Jordon whined and shook his head, trying to deny what he had been trying to hide so far.

“No, it's just. . . Some of Dylan's sweets. Just go away, Johnny, please. . . Please.”

George shook his head and got closer, sniffing the air and getting so close to Jordon, that the rapper's body twitched in need.

“Jordon. . .”

The rapper whined and pulled away, literally pressing himself against the bunk's wall. He was still giving Johnny his back, he didn't have the guts to face him directly.

Johnny smelled the air again, as if he wanted to confirm what he was thinking. Then, slowly, he sat at the edge of the bed, trying not to scare Jordon.

“Charlie. . . Listen. . . I. . . Are you a beta?”

“Yes, I am!” screamed back the man, his pride feeling hurt as he thought that Johnny understood his secret.

The blue masked rapper shook his head, leaning back.  
“Jordon...you smell like an Omega in heat.” he commented, reaching out a hand to caress his shoulder.

The omega pulled back from the hand, muffling a whine.

“I'M NOT.” he screeched, trembling violently in his sheets. He couldn't believe what was happening. No, he couldn't allow George to discover his secret, he simply couldn't. He tried to talk again, but his throat was closed and his lungs emptied, as if someone just punched him in the stomach.

“J-Johnny. . . Please. . .” Jordon whimpered, shaking in the sheets that were protecting his body from the other man's eyes.

George sighed, shaking his head, letting some seconds pass. Then, without warning him, the bassist lifted the mattress off the bunk just a tad.

“Maybe some weed will make you feel a bit better. . .” He thought aloud, making Jordon sit up and screech in panic.

“JOHNNY, NO!”

But then they both went silent, Jordon's heart literally bursting out and Johnny's eyes looking at him open wide in shock, his right hand holding something that made the rapper shake in fear.

The suppressants pills.

The package. . . He was holding it, he saw it.

Fuck.

“C-Charlie...” stuttered George, looking at the other boy with shock.

Jordon looked away, his skin now literally burning and his heart pumping so hard that he could feel blood flowing up to his face. He was feeling so ashamed, so embarrassed: George. . . He saw everything, he discovered his secret. Fucking god, the last thing he wanted happened right under his eyes, and he didn't manage to do anything to prevent it.

The two men didn't say a word for a while, Johnny looking down at the suppressants package with an incredulous look, Jordon trying to ignore the feeling of need rising up in his stomach due to the alpha's closeness.

Then, with surprise, he felt Johnny move on the mattress, the package of the pills falling down on the ground.

“So. . . You really are an omega. . . My nose wasn't fooling me. . .” whispered George, his voice taking a strange note. Jordon didn't move or answer, too scared to even breathe.

George licked his own lips, gazing at the friend with a look that Charlie found a bit too weird.

“Stop looking at me like that,” he puffed, annoyed and upset, the sheets still covering his massive erection. George smirked and got closer to the other rapper, his blue eyes shining.

“Does it hurt? The heat, I mean. . .” He muttered, his irises scanning the brown haired man from head to toes. Charlie backed a little, now a bit intimidated by the other man's presence.

“Y-Yeah. . .”

George chuckled and didn't stop moving, a predatory look plastered on his face.

The blue masked man reached out a hand and caressed Jordon's shoulder, making the man whimper and whine in both pleasure and pain, his body tensing up and his skin burning.

Oh god, an alpha was touching him.

An alpha that knew he was an omega was touching him.

An omega in _heat_.

It couldn’t be true.

George crawled towards him, crouching down in the bunk and staring directly at him.

“Maybe. . . You need some help. Don't you?” With that sentence, the bassist slowly moved away the sheets, revealing Jordon's erection hidden in his boxers. With a pitiful sound, Jordon gulped and nodded slightly, instincts making him become submissive and compliant.

A spark of a rational thought crossed his mind, alerting him that George was lost in his alpha nature and that they were going to make a mistake, but as soon as Johnny touched him on the leg, his head started spinning with need, his dick pulsing again.

He breathed in some air and with that he smelled George's scent, now stronger since the Alpha was aroused by his heat: he felt something similar to musk, the odor filling up his nostrils and making his ass clench in need.

Johnny growled softly, a sound that made Jordon relax and allow the other man to get nearer, so close to him that the rapper felt George's desire flowing around him through his pheromones.

“Such a nasty omega. . .” Johnny murmured with a husky voice, making the other man close his eyes and bare his throat with small whines, his body reacting to the Alpha.

Thinking now was becoming harder and harder as Johnny got closer to him, the bulge in his dark jeans clearly expressing his intentions.

George touched him on the thigh again, sliding up to his cock and grabbing it firmly, Jordon moaning shamelessly and tilting his head back.

“Fuck. . . A-Alpha!” he gasped, mouth opened in agape as he felt the other man's fingers stimulate him through the fabric, tracing the shape of his cock through his boxers. Johnny tensed at those sounds, his face now centimeters away from Jordon's, his breath hot and fast.

He wanted him, Charlie wanted him so fucking bad. He wanted Johnny to touch him, to humiliate, to use and fuck him. He wanted to feel his cock inside his ass and he wanted the man to knot him so hard that he would have screamed for days.

George bent over and started biting Jordon's ear, so fucking close to the omega gland a few inches below, the rapper groaning in pleasure and bucking up his hips.

Johnny chuckled, pretty amused by how submissive Jordon had become as soon as he started touching him.

“What do you want, Jordy?” he growled with a deep tone, his teeth grazing Charlie's neck and brushing right over his gland. The omega let out a high pitched whine, panting heavily as he stood still in his bed, sitting on his mattress while Johnny was kneeling right in front of him, faces mere inches away.

“I-I. . .” stuttered the man, too confused and needy to even think straight: all he could focus on was Johnny's dick and his mouth now kissing his neck. Johnny smirked and bit down on Jordon's shoulder, expressing all his aggressiveness and dominance over the omega.

Jordon could only keep thrusting against the man's hand, the fingers brushing right over his hard shaft, sending shivers of pleasure all along his spine.

But this was not enough.

“Alpha. . . Knot...” That was all he managed to say, eliciting a soft laugh from Johnny.

“Such a needy whore. . .” Whispered George, pulling away a little and making the other man whine in pain. The alpha started stripping right under Jordon's incredulous and hungry eyes, his pupils blown up and his cock fucking hard.

George took off his hoodie, jeans and shirt, throwing them on the ground, exposing himself to the omega who was watching him like a saint in front of his god.

Johnny was pretty muscular, tall and tanned, with broad shoulders and a large back, the exact depiction of an alpha. Inked tattoos were covering his sweaty skin, making Charlie drool and pant in need, irises unable to look away from all that delicious flesh.

Charlie knew that his own body resembled more the one of an omega: shorter than the others, not very muscular, slender. The only thing that saved him was that, like many other betas, he was pretty outgoing, friendly and had an attitude that did not correspond to the one of a common omega.

But now. . . Now that he was in heat and was facing George, all that boldness was gone: he was submissive like the worst omega, ready to obey to any order, needy of being fucked.

For the first time, Jordon took the initiative and moved to the other man, rubbing himself on his leg and nibbling at his collarbone, muttering some pleading words as he felt his ass clench and relax in expectations, fluids coming out to lubricate himself for the alpha.

Johnny's breath itched for a second when he felt the omega whining so pitifully, his cock rubbing against his own in a perfect and wonderful friction, so good that he moaned lowly in bliss. His nose caught the smell of the slick coming out from Jordon and the omega moaned loudly in pleasure, knowing that he was being extremely good by seducing his alpha so well.

George grabbed the rapper by his nape and the man immediately relaxed in an involuntary movement, mainly dictated by his own nature. Johnny whispered some praises and started kissing his neck, licking the omega's gland many times, terribly tempted to biting it.

Both George and Jordon were not bonded, since they were engaged with female betas and mating with them was extremely hard. Even though, now that they were alone, horny and extremely close to one another, their first instinct was to fuck and bond, but even through the confusion in their minds, they knew that mating between them was wrong and would have caused terrible consequences.

Despite all, this wasn't stopping Jordon from rubbing and pushing himself against the alpha, exposing his neck and his gland in an obscene pose that was tempting Johnny too much for his likings.

With a low groan, the alpha bit hard against the man's shoulders, hips bucking against Charlie's making him feel so, so good.

“A-Alpha. . .” Jordon muttered again, kissing George right on his lips, the bassist growling and responding to it. Their tongues entangled and fought for dominance, Jordon whining softly and letting the other man violate and explore his mouth.

Then, with a swift movement, Jordon pulled away from George, his body glistening in sweat as he turned around on his fours, ass up in the air and head down, presenting himself to the alpha.

Johnny's mind buzzed at that view and he couldn't help but growl aggressively, taking off his own boxers too, naked behind the omega.

The alpha could see a damp spot on Jordon's boxers, right where his hole was clenching and letting out that slick, its smell so damn good to George's nose that the man thought he was slowly losing his mind.

Johnny let out a deep satisfied sound and placed himself behind Jordon, hands grabbing his hips with violence, dragging the omega closer. Charlie moaned in response, pleasured by such possessiveness, spreading up his legs and clenching more.

George leaned over and sniffed Jordon's smell, the sweetness and strength of the scent so good, that it made his head spin with desire. Without waiting a second more, he yanked down Charlie's underwear and with wide eyes he looked down at his ass.

Jordon's hole was contracting and relaxing many times, needy of something that only Johnny could give him, the omega whining in pleas, pushing himself against those hands that were stilling him.

With a grin, George rubbed his erected cock over Jordon's ass, trying to wet it with the fluids coming out from the man's hole, his fingers digging into Charlie's flesh.

“Please. . . Alpha, please. . . Ple-please. . .” chanted Jordon in ecstasy, his eyes closed and head tilted, his back arched in pleasure.

He liked the teasing, he loved feeling Johnny's hard dick right next to his entrance, not penetrating him but ready to do so. He pushed back, trying to fuck himself on him, but the alpha growled; threatening, making Charlie stop and whine; submissive.

“Johnny. . . Please. . . Please. . .” The rapper said again, arching his back more when George's hand caressed his spine, reaching the nape and grabbing it with brutality. Jordon stood completely motionless, feeling Johnny's tip entering him with satisfaction, the bassist moaning with a deep voice as soon as he felt his shaft inside the man.

Jordon let out a loud sigh, opening his legs more to let the alpha fuck him. Johnny let out another growl and pushed inside more, eyes closed as he felt the tight walls of the omega clench around his dick, making him feel so damn good.

“Mo-more...” stuttered the rapper, whimpering pleading and thrusting back to engulf his cock completely. George made an obscene moan and slammed inside the man's hole with force, losing all his lucidity as soon as he felt the warmth of Charlie's ass around his erection.

“You. . . Fucking whore. Do you like it?” asked the alpha with a mocking tone, pulling back and pushing back inside him, Jordon moaning loudly and panting in pleasure.

“Yeah! Yeah. . .” the omega almost yelled, head down as the bassist fucked him at a harder pace, his cock filling him completely, making Jordon see stars.

He could feel it, his body reacting to the alpha, pleasure overwhelming all his senses, his dick moving slightly every time George fucked him. He wanted to touch himself, to stoke that leaking and wet shaft, but he knew that Johnny wanted to make him cum untouched, his ass alone sending jolts of bliss all along his body.

“You are just a horny and needy omega who needs his alpha to cum, don't you, Jordy? You need my cock to cum,” hissed George, bending himself over Jordon to bite his nape, still thrusting in him with full force. Charlie let out a surprised and horny groan, feeling all the possessiveness in that movement, so animal and violent.

“Alpha. . . Please,” sighed the rapper, his hips moving together with each thrust.

“Please what, bitch? D'you want my knot, filthy whore? Do you want me to knot you like a female omega?” growled Johnny, pushing inside more violently, his dick reaching the deepest part of Jordon.

The rapper mewled and nodded frantically, his hands grabbing the mattress in the attempt of not falling face down against the pillow, his lungs burning and his head spinning.

It was all so hot and lusty, his cock was aching so much; he needed to release, to cum like a fucking virgin on himself and finally reach that orgasm he needed so badly.

“PLEASE!” cried out Charlie, Johnny responding with a deep growl and thrusting in him faster, feeling his knot slowly swelling and chaining them.

Jordon let out a series of dirty and obscene moans, his ass spread up as the alpha knotted him, his fat cock filling his hole completely and reaching his deepest part. The rapper panted and opened his mouth, filthy words leaving his throat in non sense sentences, pleasure blurring his sight and making his legs become like jelly.

He was being knotted, an alpha was sticking his fat cock inside him and the only thing he could think of was being fucked, being bred and used by his alpha, the one he belonged to.

Johnny seemed in ecstasy too, his body and chest sliding over Jordon’s back with every movement, skins touching and sending sparks of pleasure down over their dicks.

Charlie let out a high pitched howl when he felt Johnny’s cock finally hit his prostate at full force, a sense of pure bliss and perfection clenching his stomach and guts. Oh fuck, he loved that, it was the best feeling in the world, the most lusty and pleasurable sensation he ever felt in his entire life and he needed more, he wanted more.

“Johnny. . . Oh god, please. . . Fuck m-me,” the man stuttered, so close to cumming all over the sheets, the tip of his dick bright red, leaking of pre-cum with small droplets coming out from his sensible slit.

George bit down on Jordon’s shoulder again, dangerously close to his mating gland. The man let out an animal's whimper and closed his eyes, lips parted and tongue out, an expression of pure lust depicted on his face.

“More. . . More. . .” He whispered, pushing back against Johnny’s knot eagerly, flesh slamming as the alpha kept pounding him, his cock so big that it stretched Jordon’s hole fully, brushing his walls and making the omega scream in pleasure.

So close, he was so close. Please, he needed just a bit more.

Johnny licked his earlobe and panted in his ear, his thrusts becoming faster and frantic, signaling that he was close too.

“Ah. . A-ah. .” moaned the omega, his cock swinging as George increased his pace, one hand moving on his side as the alpha caressed his back, his pelvis, his left thigh.

His cock.

It was a second, the alpha’s fingers closing on his sensitive shaft, a spark of pleasure so strong, that it triggered his whole orgasm.

Jordon let out the highest sound he could make, his throat literally hurting as he moaned and groaned in the most intense sensation he ever felt. It was overwhelming, so strong that he thought that yes, he would have like to die now, to die in this moment of perfection.

But that feeling lasted only for some seconds, still the longer orgasm he ever had. When he started feeling his body again, the omega plopped down on his elbows, his ass still up in the air only because Johnny was holding it up.

Jordon could feel the man’s fingers grab his flesh, the alpha’s knot still in him, swelled and fat. He understood from its throbbing that it was ready to release its load, and for a second the rapper wondered how it would feel to be filled by an alpha. He smelled his own scent down on the sheets of his bunk and he realized that he had stained them with his load, white streaks of cum coating Johnny’s fingers, Charlie’s cock still oozing out small pale drops.

But, as soon as George made a particularly deep thrust that hit his prostate again, the rapper felt the alpha tense up and still trembling, his cock pulsing violently in the omega’s ass.

Few seconds after, Jordon felt something extremely hot and sticky fill him, warming him up to the point that he started having small spasms, his hole clenching tightly and squeezing the man’s knot in order to get all the load possible. Johnny howled loudly, his head tilted back and his hips stuttering, his eyes closed as he enjoyed his own orgasm.

The fluids filling him made Jordon feel something like satisfaction, his muscles pulsing too in pleasure, but a different type of one. He felt good, a sort of peace and calm, his body not hurting anymore from the hotness or the need, but relaxing and tensing up in spasms. After some minutes, his hole loosened up a bit and Johnny slowly pulled back, his big cock softening with time too.

He let go of Jordon, who made a low sound and fell down on his side, his chest rising up and down as he panted, eyes lost looking at nothing in particular. Johnny tried to adjust his breath too, then bended over the omega, brushing their faces together and emitting low hums of love.

It was common for couples, after mating, to cuddle each other for some time. It was like a need, something similar to the lust they felt before, but more peaceful and relaxed, the right way to allow the omega to hold the load inside and to get pregnant easily.

Johnny didn’t know exactly why he was hugging and holding Jordon, the rapper closing his eyes and letting the alpha nuzzle his neck, their bare skins touching and lips kissing. It was a brief moment of pause, during which the bassist felt some sort of calm, as if he was in a protected bubble away from the whole world, alone with Jordon.

They rolled in the ruined bunk for some time, their scents mixed together and soothing them, their hot bodies interlaced and cuddling each other, muscles relaxing so much that for a second they were falling asleep.

Johnny, however, didn’t want to rest. He remembered clearly that some of the guys were still waiting for him, and for a second he wondered what they did after that he didn’t show up for a hour.

Moaning in tiredness, the alpha got up, Jordon trying to grab him, but too weak to even lift an arm. He just make a disappointed noise and rolled again, giving now the other man his back.

George left the bunk and stood up in the corridor, regaining his boxers and trousers from the ground, wearing them and feeling the awful sensation of sweated skin on cloth. He was feeling terribly dirty and he needed a shower so bad, his dick still stained by his own sperm and Jordon’s fluids, his torso shining due to the sweat.

When he left the corridor, still with only his pants on, Johnny knew that he smelled right like an alpha who just had sex. He could sniff Jordon’s scent on his body, and this both thrilled and worried him. He motioned towards the kitchen, trying to find some alcohol to drink, when he heard a soft whimper coming out from the couches at his left.

For a second, the man tensed up and growled, instincts guiding his action as he prepared himself to face an enemy.

He turned his head and with shock he saw Jay, curled up in the small space, panting heavily, cheeks red and his right hand coated with a pale liquid.

“J-Jorel. . . ?” The bassist stuttered, his blue eyes going wide in surprise, his body now relaxing. For a second, he turned over to see if Jordon had noticed that they hadn't been alone during their sex session, but thank god the omega was still too numb and tired to even open his eyes.

Jay stifled another whine and gazed down at his own hand with shame, Johnny returning looking at him.  
“Jorel, what the fuck are you doing in here?” he whispered, probably sounding more aggressive than he wanted.

The other alpha growled back, frowning and pointing his eyes to Charlie.

“The others sent me to see what the heck you were doing since you were so late. I stepped in and I. . . I found you with him and I couldn't control myself, I couldn't stop looking. . .”

George sighed, knowing too well how hard it had been for Jay to resist the temptation of fucking Charlie too. They were alphas, unmated alphas, and even if they should have been able not to be so weak in front of an omega, they were still unable to hold back.

Johnny shook his head, walking around the small area and grabbing some tissues from one drawer for the friend. Jay took them, thanking the friend silently, his eyes still locked on Jordon.

“So he lied to us all this time. . . About him being a beta. . .”

George nodded, frustrated, frowning when he noticed how hungry Jay seemed while looking at Charlie, the omega rolling in his sheets and giving them the back.

With a growl, Johnny walked back to the bunks and dragged the curtain shut, so that Jorel couldn't see the man anymore, eliciting a strangled, disappointed groan from the other alpha.

“You had the opportunity to watch, but it ends here.” The bassist stated firmly, looking pretty intimidating to the friend.

Jay snarled, throwing away the tissue dirty of cum, trying to look as presentable as possible, his breath still heavy and his cheeks completely red. He looked kinda embarrassed by the whole situation, uncertain about how to act in front of the bassist. Then, with a growl, he looked up to George, his eyes piercing him.

“It ends here for you too, Johnny. No more free fucking of Charlie. He is gonna be so upset when he wakes up and realize what you two did. . .” Jorel snapped back, his tone looming and protective.

George sighed, ashamed, head down, knowing very well how right Jay was. He put his shirt back on and tried to relax his shoulders, groaning, tired and motioning towards the exit, opening the door of the bus and looking outside at the sunny day.

“I know. . . Let's hope that next time he has a heat we're not gonna be around.” The man whispered, Jay following him outside the bus, both alphas looking away from each other, terribly embarrassed of themselves and their respective actions.

 


	2. The Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Writer:** Dream_Addicted  
> 
> 
> **Proof-Reader:** Slinkers

Jay tried to think about something else. . . Really, he tried his best. While sitting in a corner of the bar, he had talked with Danny, joked with Dylan, he even discussed some weird stuff with Matty, but every time his eyes stopped on Johnny, memories of what he saw came back to his mind. The sounds Charlie made, the moans, the way his body bent, his expression of pure bliss. . . All those things kept returning to his mind, making the man’s guts clench and his lungs freeze.  
He fucked an omega only when he was young, a young girl that still didn’t know what she was and that couldn’t understand why she was so attracted to Jorel. However, since he met Vanessa, the Alpha had eyes only for her, for her face, her body and her heart.  
Until now.  
“Hey, Jay, you okay?” asked Dylan with a tone in between the concerned and the amused. Jorel gulped and nodded, Johnny gazing at him with a suspicious look.  
“Y-Yeah, sorry. I’m fine. What were you sayin’…?”  
“Nothing special. We could throw a party this Saturday, whatcha think?” the baritone singer smirked, winking at him. Jorel chuckled and nodded, approving the idea.  
“It seems amazing, let’s do it,” he answered, a smile appearing on his face.  
And then the conversation went on, but Jay was too busy thinking about Charlie to really pay attention. His memories were really torturing him: it was as if he just looked at a man enjoying the best meal he had, while the poor Alpha had to watch someone else tasting something he was desperately hungry for.  
Charlie’s body was like a call for him, making his body go all needy and restless, pushing him to leave the group, walk back to that goddamn tour bus and fuck the soul out of the rapper. However, he couldn’t, Johnny would have found out and a fight between alphas was the last thing the band needed.  
So the guitarist just clenched his fists and tried to resist the series of images flooding in his mind, trying to focus on his friends, but failing in doing so. He wasn’t strong, he had weaknesses, and sex was one of those.  
He tried to listen to Matty talking about aliens and UFOs, but all he could understand was that his dick wanted to go back to the coach and find the omega, probably still naked and asleep.  
With a shudder, the man threw away that thought, looking at the friends laughing around him, Johnny with some salsa on his nose and a pouting face directed to Dylan.  
“That was not funny, man.”  
“That’ my name, bro” laughed back the baritone singer, Danny chuckling amused and elbowing Matt in the ribs. Jorel smirked too, seeing the blue masked rapper so upset and offended, but suddenly his eyes grow wide as he saw the man get up.  
“Imma wash my fucking face and then get some food. Whatcha want, buddies?” He asked with an amused tone, Dylan poking his sides and making the man chuckle.  
The boys said what they wanted, Johnny nodding at the list of tacos and burritos that they were requesting. Then, still pouting for the salsa on his nose, the alpha walked away to the bathrooms, leaving the others sitting in that part of the bar.  
Jorel’s head immediately started buzzing, pushing the man to go back to the bus since the other alpha wasn’t there anymore. Jay tried to resist, but the need was too strong, and his will too weak. He waited some seconds and then faked a cough, attracting his friends’ attention.  
“I think I forgot my phone at the bus, Imma go back and check, okay? I'll be back soon,” he simply said, getting up and shrugging off all the puzzled gazes of the betas.  
He saw Danny opening his mouth to say something, but the blonde singer immediately shut it in fear, as if he was scared that what he wanted to ask could upset Jay.  
The alpha smiled back to his friend and left the bar, walking fast back to the bus. Good. He better stay quiet. In a few minutes, he was there, right in front of the coach’s door, ready to do what he should have never done.  
“Fuck…” he whispered to himself, opening the door and walking up the stairs, the scent of sex immediately filing his nostrils and making his eyes open wide.  
He followed his nose and he arrived right in front of Charlie’s bunk, the curtain still closed. With shivering hands, the man opened it, just to reveal the naked and curled body of the omega.  
The smell hit him like a hurricane, making his brain cry in ecstasy and his dick harden in a second. Jay stifled a moan, reaching out a hand to touch the boiling skin of the omega, his fingers caressing the shoulder of the rapper with hesitation.  
Charlie whimpered in his sleep, his eyebrows frowning as the alpha kept stroking him, hands twitching and body reacting immediately to the proximity of the other male. Jay made a deep sigh, trying to hold himself back, but still unable to stop his hand from moving, the omega now making a series of pitiful and needy sounds.  
Oh god, this was far better than Vanessa.  
With horror, the Alpha pulled back his hand, looking at the omega in front of him with fear. No, the pheromones and the scent were tricking his brain, he had to leave…now!  
“J-Jay…?”  
That feeble and pleading voice made Jay bend in two, a jolt of need flashing down his dick and fucking up his brain. He gasped as he pulled back against the wall, trying to remind himself that he was with Vanessa, that he loved her.  
Charlie blinked a few times, sitting up, confused, his dick half hidden between his thighs, the tip red and swollen, already hard and leaking.  
Jay cried out, immediately regretting going to the bus, regretting that fucking decision as he tried not to fall into temptation.  
“Jay…?” called out Charlie again, his eyes unfocused, his body marked with bruises and hickeys.  
Jorel stood motionless, looking scared at the rapper as the omega got down from the bunks, crawling on his knees to the Alpha, his mouth half open.  
“Alpha…” he whispered, Jay’s dick pulsing painfully in his tight pants. Charlie moaned needy and brushed his face onto Jay’s crotch, the alpha’s erection pretty visible through the fabric of the trousers.  
“Charlie, no…w-wait…” he tried to say, but as soon as the omega nibbled at his dick’s shape, the man lost all his words, tilting his head back and shuddering in pleasure.  
“Fucking god…” Jay cursed, Charlie rubbing himself on his leg like a dog, mouthing at his clothed cock and sending shivers all along the rapper’s spine.  
All thoughts and worries about Vanessa were gone: All that he could think about was Jordon’s body, his scent, his skin, his dick, his ass. All his whole being was focused on the omega that was whining, needy at his feet, pleading him to fuck his ass restlessly.  
Jay grabbed a handful of Charlie’s hair and pulled him away from his crotch, eliciting a disappointed groan from the omega. With his free hand, the alpha zipped down his jeans and yanked down his own boxers, freeing his erection in the hot air. Jordon made a satisfied whimper, launching himself on Jay’s cock with his mouth, licking his tip softly.  
Jorel panted in pleasure and moved Charlie’s head closer, the omega making a happy face as he opened the mouth and sucked the alpha’s shaft, his lips closing and engulfing it. Jay’s legs trembled for a second, ready to give in as soon as the other rapper started deepthroating him, the tip of his cock reaching the back of Charlie’s throat, the man gagging a bit and making the alpha see stars of pleasure.  
“Fucking slut,” moaned Jay, grabbing Jordon’s head and moving it on his own erection, fucking the rapper’s mouth with erratic movements, pleasure increasing in his lower abdomen.  
The omega was still rubbing himself on his leg, his cock hard as it brushed against Jay, pleading and obscene whimpers coming out from his mouth.  
Jay pulled the omega away from his dick, gasping for air as that wet mouth left his cock with a loud pop, Charlie’s face all flushed and red.  
“Alpha…Alpha, please…fuck me…bond me…,” whispered Jordon with half lidded eyes and red plump lips.  
Jay growled, tightening his hold on the omega hair, pulling him up to kiss him right on his mouth. Charlie moaned, satisfied, his hard cock barely touching Jay’s naked pelvis, the tip leaking so much that some droplets of precum fell on the floor.  
“You filthy, needy bitch,” panted Jay, pulling himself away from the kiss. “ You lusty omega want my cock, don’t you? Want me to spread your fucking ass and pound in you merciless, uh?”  
Charlie let out a loud groan, nodding and pleading for more, thrusting his hips towards the alpha, trying to get some friction. Jay growled again and pushed Charlie back against the bunk, taking him from his shoulders and turning him around. The omega cried in happiness, bending over immediately, presenting himself to the alpha.  
Jay let out a satisfied sound, his body taking the dominant role in that relationship, his hands immediately reaching out for Jordon and grasping at his rounded cheeks, pulling him closer. As soon as Charlie spread up his legs, his heat scent filled Jay’s nose and made his head spin, his whole body trembling in desire.  
The alpha growled and rubbed himself on Jordon’s ass, chuckling huskily when the omega whimpered loudly, crying in need and pushing himself against the other man’s erection.  
“Alpha…pleaaase…” whined the man, mouth open in the air and tongue out, eyes half lidded and cheeks completely flushed. Jay made a deep gasp and bit his lower lip, the entrance of the omega spread up and leaking, calling for his dick.  
“Shit…You dirty slut,” he whispered, the tip of his dick poking the clenching hole, the heat of the omega already caressing his cock.  
Jay tried to hold back for the last time, but as soon as Jordon moaned and pressed himself against the alpha, the dick of the latter penetrating him just a little, the man lost all his thoughts and immediately grabbed the rapper by his sides and slid in with a fluent movement, his cock reaching the deepest part of the friend.  
Jay tilted his head back and let out a strangled cry, his body shuddering to the bones due to the pleasure, his head light and his lower abdomen sending wonderful jolts all over him.  
“J-Jordy…” stuttered the alpha, his voice choked down and his hips moving on their own.  
Charlie let out a long and deep howl, fucking himself on the friend and moaning between thrusts, his own dick red and leaking, needy to cum as much as Jorel needed it.  
The alpha growled and grabbed the shorter man by his hair, making him arch his back and spread his legs more, allowing him more space.  
“You like this, huh? Being fucked like an animal,” spat out the alpha, pounding harder into the man and making the omega cry in bliss, Jordon unable to form coherent words apart from Alpha.  
Jorel couldn’t stop, the pleasure increasing in his dick driving him insane. He was so close, so damn close, that he wanted desperately to die, die in that moment while he was in pure ecstasy, overwhelmed by that intoxicating pleasure.  
Charlie howled again in happiness as soon as he felt the alpha’s knot swelling in his ass, the man becoming more and more submissive as he felt that the other friend was coming.  
Jorel, however, couldn’t help but feel a rush of violence and possessiveness fill him, his hands gripping tighter at the omega’s side, fingernails digging in and arms preventing the omega from moving.  
It had become something extremely raw and animal: Jorel bent over the man and bit him on the nape, a signal of pure dominance that made Charlie cry in joy, his body responding to the alpha in an amazing way.  
Jay’s swollen dick was now filling the rapper’s ass completely, chaining them until the alpha would have came.  
“Please…Alpha!” Grunted Jordon, Jorel still slamming in him with an increasing pace, pleasure starting to become too much.  
“Please…bo-bond me….bond….b-breed,” stuttered the shorter man, completely lost in his own nature. Jay howled in ecstasy, those words pushing him over the edge, sparks of bliss searing through his low abdomen as he came, a strangled cry and a long moan following the orgasm as the alpha filled the omega with load.  
Jorel felt Charlie whine and whimper happily, his ass clenching around his dick as the friend came together with him, white spurts of cum staining the bunks and finishing on the ground.  
Jay panted heavily, looking hypnotized at Jordon’s neck, staring hungrily at his omega gland. Charlie felt the alpha’s intention and shuddered, tilting his neck to the side and exposing the soft flesh, the skin around the gland still full of hickeys that Johnny left.  
Jorel’s brain was unable to think about anything else than the bonding gland, his mouth opening in instinct as he got neared to it, ready to bite.  
Charlie stood motionless, letting the alpha graze his teeth on the sensible zone, whimpering softly as Jay prepared himself to bite, lips parting and teeth sinking in…  
“You fucking son of a bitch!”  
Jorel felt a sudden pain pervade his body, his ribcage hurting like hell as someone hit him, the alpha falling away from the omega, rolling down on the floor.  
Charlie collapsed on the ground with a cry, the stranger now hovering over Jay, knuckled white and jaw clenched.  
Johnny.  
Jay felt his inner alpha roar in fury and got up in a second, launching himself on the band mate, the two of them fighting fiercely, punching each other in the stomach, the chest, the face.  
Jorel heard Jordon whine and weep in an angle, glimpsing a curled scared ball pressing himself against the bunks.  
In that second of distraction, George hit him on the shoulder, making the man lose his balance and fall back against the wall, Johnny again on him.  
“What the fuck did you do, asshole?” roared Johnny, grabbing the man by his shirt and shoving him against the bunk wall. The alpha heard the bus door being open and looked both surprised and furious at Johnny, the friend literally growling in anger, ready to jump on him. Funny, the only one big enough to fight the blue masked man, immediately intervened, restraining the rapper from moving, managing to pull him back from the other band mate.  
“What the fuck do you want, Johnny? You fucked him too!” Jorel snapped back, face red in both anger and embarrassment, pulling up his pants to cover himself up in few seconds.  
Charlie kept sobbing and trembling, probably ashamed of his own status, at the same time both hurt and needy. Danny walked in the bus, Matt following him, confused, and made a shocked face as soon as he saw Jordon on the floor, immediately running over him and holding the omega in his arms, whispering soothing words to his ears and hugging him protectively.  
“What the heck happened in here?” he whispered with a husky voice.  
At that tone, both Johnny and Jorel froze in fear.  
Upset Danny was more or less scary, but angry Danny was absolutely terrifying. His usual hazel eyes would become black pitches, his jaw would clench and his voice became a lot lower and calmer, that type of peaceful fury that literally frightens you from your guts.  
The bus went silent, with only Jordon sniffing and whimpering from time to time, head hidden in Danny’s arms and body trembling.  
Jay coughed and looked away, Johnny shutting his mouth and becoming suddenly silent and submissive, so much that Dylan let go of him.  
“What. Happened. In. Here, ” The lead singer repeated slowly, eyes piercing his two other friends.  
“It was an accident…” muttered Johnny, head down in shame and fists clenched in regret.  
“Yeah, we didn’t mean t-”  
“TO FUCK YOUR FRIEND WHEN HE COULDN’T UNDERSTAND WHAT WAS HAPPENING?” Danny suddenly exploded, his eyes sparkling with rage and fire. Both Jay and Johnny looking away in fear and humiliation. Dylan backed up a little, bumping against Matt who was standing right behind everyone in the back of the bus.  
Nobody said a word for few seconds, Danny trying to hold himself back.  
“How…could you do something like this to him? How? He was surely ashamed of his status and you took advantage of it for a fuck…for a fucking quickie with one of your dearest friends…” he spat out, disappointment and anger dripping off from every word.  
The alphas did not reply, staying silent and not even daring to proffer a word.  
However, someone else did that for them.  
“Oh, c’mon, Danny. He’s an omega, he probably liked and wanted that. Johnny and Jay only helped him to get off. They helped him, there’s no need to scold them for fucking him,” Matt complained loudly from the back of the bus, annoyance clearly visible in his voice.  
Dylan turned around and looked horrified at the friend, the drummer gazing back at him with a puzzled look, not understanding why he was reacting like that at what he said.  
Danny lost any control, his face becoming red.  
“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY, MATT?” he roared, Jordon whimpering loudly in his arms, almost crying.  
Matt didn’t flinch, standing motionless and not scared at all.  
“It’s biology, Danny. Jordon needed some alphas to fuck him and the boys helped him, that’s all. No need to be so fussy about it, Charlie asked for it and that’s all.”  
Dylan became pale like a blanket, pushing himself against the wall, knowing that the curly screamer had just provoked a disaster.  
Johnny and Jay flinched, shocked, looking back at Danny who, now, was getting up slowly, Jordon curling up on his knees in a trembling ball.  
The blond man walked across the corridor, both alphas backing apart to let him pass, and stopped right in front of Kurlzz, both men watching each other in the eyes.  
Then, out from nowhere, the singer lifted his fist and punched the drummer on the nose with probably the most powerful blow he ever threw in his entire life. Matt backed and cussed violently, blood flowing out of his nostrils as he attempted to block it, hands covering half of his face and becoming immediately red.  
Dylan whispered some curses and Danny did not flinch, looking down at the screamer who was now trying to stop the bleeding, eyes shut and jaw clenched.  
“If I hear you say something like that again…I swear I'll break your legs,” whispered the singer menacingly, a disgusted face put on.  
Matt didn’t reply and the blonde man shrugged it off, looking around at the band mates.  
“Leave me and Jordon alone, I want everyone out of this bus. Immediately,” he ordered, fury not in his voice but clearly visible in his eyes.  
The friends were not accustomed to such determination from the singer, who was normally pretty timid and repressive, and so looked back at him puzzled and confused, Dylan being the first one to literally launch himself out of the coach, followed by a cursing Matt and both Alphas, who looked pretty lost and ashamed.  
As soon as the door closed, Danny relaxed his muscles, turning around and returning to Jordon.  
The man was crawling on the ground, several hickeys visible on his white skin, some zones red because of the alpha’s fingertips. With a sigh, the singer held the omega in his arms, cuddling him for a while in the attempt of making the man calm down a bit.  
After a couple of minutes, Charlie stopped whining, his wet and red eyes clearing up a bit and looking more sober than before.  
Danny waited some more time before asking questions, looking around in the meantime and searching for Charlie’s clothes, noticing them in the back of his bunk. Jordon sniffed one last time and then whispered an almost imperceptible “Thank you.”  
The blonde man smiled and caressed his back slowly, in a soothing and peaceful way. Charlie nuzzled his chest and let out a soft whimper, nodding many times.  
“What did they do to you…?” asked Danny, anxiety filling his words. Charlie sighed and lifted his head up, looking away from the friend.  
“I didn’t want you guys to know I was an omega: I was terribly ashamed of it. That’s why I went on suppressants, scent maskers, I tried to act bold like a beta, trying to fit in the group. I’m sorry, all of this is my fault…Matty is right when he says that I asked for it…”  
Danny frowned and shook his head, resting his forehead over Charlie’s one.  
“You weren’t in yourself, Jordy. Both Jay and Johnny shouldn’t have used you like that, this is called rape. I doubt you would have allowed them to do so if you had your full rational capacities,” he explained, rubbing Charlie’s naked back and sending shivers all along Jordon’s body.  
The omega sniffed and nodded, inhaling the reassuring scent emanated by the beta friend. He felt so protected, his body still aching due to the heat, his dignity fragile and ready to break.  
“I feel so inferior to all of you, now…” he whispered, his red and puffy eyes ready to cry. Danny felt his heart clench at that sight, sighing deeply and kissing Jordon’s head.  
“You’re not inferior, Charlie, because you’re an omega. We are all different. There are some alphas who feel like betas, betas who act like alphas, omegas stronger than alphas, beta behaving like omegas, this world is varied and that’s the beauty in it,” explained Danny, his voice soft and sweet. Charlie rubbed his eyes and nodded, sitting up a bit and looking the friend in the eyes.  
“I don’t know…I mean…I feel so abused right now. I’ve always been taught that omegas are weak, that using them is right, that they are worthless…alphas should use them…”  
Danny snarled back and made a disgusted face, making Charlie shut up.  
“Listen, Charlie…” he started, kissing the friend right on the nose, eliciting a soft chuckle from the omega.  
“People will always tell you how you should be and how others should treat you. You are the own maker of you fate, so if you believe that you’re scum for who you are, then you will never think differently from that. Look at me,” and he pointed a finger to himself, Charlie smiling a bit.  
“I am a beta, but I still try to fight for my family, trying to love Reese as much as I can and give her a baby. I try this, and even if people label me as common, unworthy and not noticeable, because of my nature, I don’t care. Jordon, we are humans before everything, so fuck off what they say, fuck off what they want, don’t let anyone tell you how you should be…”  
Charlie clenched his jaw and nodded, bracing his own shoulders with a shudder, head down. Danny sighed and patted his shoulder, getting up and looking in the bunk. He reached out a hand and took Jordon’s clothes, crouching again on the ground and offering them to the friend with a smile. Jordon accepted them nodding and started wearing them, starting from the wet boxers to the trousers and the shirt. Danny kneeled in front of him and helped the omega, trying to calm down the friend and make him smile a little.  
“Nice punch you threw back there,” sniffed Charlie, a small laugh brightening his face. Danny chuckled and puffed out the chest proudly, putting on a smug expression.  
“I gave that loud mouth what he deserved. Nobody should ever say something about my bestie,” stated the blonde singer, elbowing Jordon in the ribs.  
Finally, Charlie laughed a bit, his red eyes now less sad than before. Danny nodded, happy of having being able to lift his mood, and then kissed the friend on the forehead, patting his back again in a reassuring way.  
“C’mon, man. Get a shower, Imma offer you some tacos when we get out, alright?”  
Charlie smiled and made a cheerful face, rubbing his eyes.  
“Thank you,” whispered the man shyly, sniffing a bit and looking grateful at the singer. Danny shrugged and simply winked at him, letting the omega alone to get ready to shower.  
The blonde beta walked down the corridor, heading towards the exit and leaving the bus.  
Outside the coach, his four friends were trying to find some shelter from the hot sun. Dylan was sipping a cold Coke, while Matty seemed pretty upset, his nose and cheeks red from the punch, two small tissues stuffed in his nostrils, already wet from the blood.  
Jay and Johnny were talking softly one to another, but as soon as the singer approached them, they went silent.  
“Alright,” said Danny, catching everybody’s attention immediately.  
“I managed to make Charlie feel better, but he is still in heat and he will be for some days. Now, If one of you tries to harass him again…” and he glared at Kurlzz, who scoffed annoyed and made an upset and offended face.  
“…or if someone of you tries to hurt and use him again…” and this time he looked with disapproval towards George and Jorel.  
“…me and Funny will be sure to kick the shit out of you, understood? Our friend is an omega, and we have to accept that and be sure that nothing bad happens to him. Imma be the first one to kick anyone in the balls if he tries to harm my friend, alright?”  
The boys nodded, with Dylan smiling above all, probably flattered by the singer’s words. With a clap, Danny made his point and walked towards the Mexican man, Kurlzz gazing at him with hate.  
The singer got closer to the man, patting his shoulder and pulling him a bit away from the other friends.  
“Uhm…Dilly…” he started both embarrassed and worried.  
“What?” asked back the baritone rapper, understanding immediately that the blonde man was seriously concerned about something and that he needed help.  
“I saw Charlie and…Johnny and Jay…they…” the man coughed nervous, turning a bit around and glimpsing at the other band mates staring at them.  
“They came inside him. He could be pregnant,” stuttered the young man, Funny jumping, shocked and looking incredulous at the other.  
“Charlie…h-how?”  
Danny shook his head, sighing deeply.  
“We need to buy drugs: Jorel and George need rut suppressants for the tour and Charlie…I don’t know what we can do for him-“  
“Omega morning-after pills,” suggested a raspy annoyed voice, both men turning around and seeing Kurlzz’s upset face, the beta pulling at the red tissues shoved up his nose.  
“What?” asked Johnny shocked, both alphas understanding immediately what was going on.  
“Danny is worried that Charlie might be pregnant. It can happen, especially since no one of you used condoms,” scoffed the curly drummer, finally managing to pull away the dirty tissues from his nose, making a suffering face.  
Johnny and Jay jumped, panic clearly visible on their faces.  
Danny whimpered and shook his head, trying to calm down the friends.  
“We’ll make him get those morning-after pills. After all, usually male omegas do not carry babies, no….no?”  
The blonde singer looked around scared, Matt looking expressionless to him.  
“Actually, they do a lot, especially if they had lots of intercourse and if they are on their heat period, the only time in which they are extremely fertile.”  
Dylan made an exasperated sound, shaking his head in denial.  
“No, no…we’ll give Jordy the pills and he’ll be fine,” chimed in Danny, trying to reassure everybody.  
Johnny started cursing himself, while Jay looked stared at his own feet, unable to believe that he could really have impregnated the friend.  
“Okay, okay….buddies…now we go to the bar, we buy rut suppressants for you two and we buy some pills for Jordon. Everything will go fine,” stated the singerwith a firm voice, the other band mates looking worried at him.  
“And what if it doesn’t work?” asked Kurlzz, his voice lingering in the hot air.  
Nobody said a word for a second, Funny looking around lost, the alphas tensing up in fear.  
Danny sighed and looked back at the bus, a hurt expression put on.  
“It will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is our lil monster happy?


	3. The Pill

Three days passed since Jordon had started his heat.  
After the two “little incidents”, as Matt defined them, Jordon was forced to take the day-after pill and to lay down either in his bunk or on Danny's legs, as far as possible from the alphas of the group.  
The first day was nothing compared to what happened after: not used anymore to heats, the rapper was now always sweating and complaining about stomach aches, whining terribly loud as the others tried to comfort him and ease his pain. After a while, however, his whimpers and complaints started to slowly corrode the band members' patience, to the point that even Dylan started to have enough of it, hiding silently in his bunks in the attempt to escape that torture.  
Jay and Johnny had been confined to the back of the bus, not allowed to move to the front where the poor omega was staying. It was a bit frustrating for Danny to divide the group like this but it was necessary: what happened the previous day was horrible, and he always feared that something similar could occur again.  
Kurlzz decided to leave alone Danny, Charlie and Dylan and follow the other two friends, discussing with the alphas about politics or science, the staff members usually leaving the three alone and moving with Danny's group. Most of the time, Johnny and Jay would glance at the curly haired man and nod, annoyed by how much he was able to talk while their only thought was smelling the strong scent coming from the front of the coach. They couldn't help but sniff with greed the flavor emanating from the omega, images of the naked friend playing over and over in their head under different perspectives.  
Their rivalry had increased too: now, it was easier for the two alphas to start a conflict and try to resolve it with fists and punches. Danny knew that this was mainly because of the presence of a fertile omega near them, an event that enhanced their natural violent instincts, but he soon found out that trying to talk to them when they were enraged one against the other was almost pointless. Jorel or George would shove both Dylan and the blonde beta away and start again fighting, sometimes even destroying furniture like lamps of bottles during the struggle.  
Three days like this and Danny was completely exhausted. He had to look after the alphas in the back by making sure that they were not killing each other and, at the same time, he had to caress and cuddle Charlie, hoping that this was enough for him to keep it quiet.  
Dylan had become his backup. While Matt usually encouraged the two alphas to fight in order to “let out the hormones” and give him a nice show, the Mexican would try to help Danny in dividing them and making them reason.  
These attempts never ended well: one time during a struggle, Dylan even received a punch in the face, going around with a black eye for the rest of the day and a mood that would have scared anyone.  
So this was the situation now: Danny out of his mind, Charlie suffering, Dylan hurt and frustrated, Johnny and Jay wild like animals and Matt always insulted and reduced to silence.  
Saying that there was tension among the band members was just a euphemism, and the only one able to appease a bit the conflicts between the men was the poor Danny, always in the middle of the crossfire.  
“Man, I can't do this anymore” whined the blonde beta on the fifth, and hopefully last, day of Jordon's heat. Charlie was laying down on the couch, head resting on his lap as the friend gently stroked his hair, the omega making little happy noises interrupted by painful whimpers.  
Dylan was sprawled on the sofa in front of Danny's one, head tilted back as he tried to relax and let the tension out.  
“I know” he simply answered, the blonde beta sighing in frustration. Lately, the Mexican had become quieter than normal and less prone to talk with the others, sometimes staying silent even for hours in the hope of not getting involved with any trouble going on the bus.  
“I mean...I could handle Charlie alone, but I also have to fucking calm down those hotheads in the back, without counting Matt who lately has been only a pain in the ass” Danny complained. His hand stopped moving and Charlie groaned unsatisfied, the blonde man rolling his eyes and returning stroking his hair as the omega hummed happily again.  
“We need a break” Dylan offered, the other friend scoffing incredulous.  
“A break? Are you kidding me, Dyl? If I get away from this bus even for a second shit is gonna go down, man!” the singer huffed, the baritone rapper sighing tiredly.  
“Then just keep going...what do you want from me? I tried to help and fucking Jay gifted me with a black eye!” he hissed with anger, Danny glancing up at his right part of the face still black-blue due to the fight.  
He sighed heavily, hand resting on the omega's head. He really needed a bit of free time after all the shit he's been through. Just a night, a couple of hours of freedom in which he could have a drink, ease his nerves and forget about all the issues on the bus.  
“C'mon, Dan. Just tonight. We can ask someone of the crew to keep out an eye for Jordon, George, and Jorel while we have some fun. Damn, it has been six days since we have hanged out together” Dylan said, temptation clearly evident in his voice.  
Danny closed his eyes and thought about it. Yeah, he needed to let it go, he fucking needed to stop thinking about all his problems and all the things that lately had tormented him.  
And there were a shit ton of things that tormented him.  
First of all, having an unmated fertile omega right on his crotch almost every hour every day was not something funny. He was a beta, sure, but he still had a dick and his hormones were still responding to Charlie's ones, even if at a lower level than the alphas. Furthermore, since he decided to take care of Jordon, something deep in his guts had started twisting and making him feel uncomfortable: it was a weird sensation, he couldn't quite recognize it and he was sure it was anything he ever felt before, still annoying him from time to time.  
Second problem: Reese. They had talked about what happened to Charlie on the bus and saying that his wife was really upset about it was saying nothing. She kept asking questions, bringing up Randi and Jordon's marriage, dragging Vanessa and Asia in her discussions, literally making Danny go nuts every time she opened her mouth. He could understand that she was shocked and upset about the event, but she was becoming really dramatic and suffocating.  
Without counting the tour! They had a concert in only two days and Charlie was barely able to stand up, let alone sing and rap. He hoped that the heat would disappear soon and leave the man as cheerful and energetic as before...otherwise, it would have been a real disaster.  
Danny let out a groan of exasperation as soon as he stopped thinking about all of it: too many at once, too fast and too little solutions at hand. He didn't want to think about problems at all, he had enough of all this shit only on his shoulders.  
“Fuck it, a night won't kill anyone” he exclaimed after a while, Charlie softly mewling cause Danny had stopped petting him.  
Dylan gave the friend a wide smile, chuckling to himself amused.  
“You can fucking say it, dude”  
Danny nodded and made a proud smile, calling one of the crew beta members who had run to his bunk to hide from the band. He quickly told him about the omega laying on his lap, made some recommendations, suggested some tricks in order to avoid the alphas to come to the front and concluded the speech saying that if anything happened to Jordon, he would have been sure to do the same to the crew member multiplied per ten.  
After that Dylan had finally finished laughing at Danny's possessiveness, both betas grabbed some stuff from their bunks and silently left the bus, hoping that Johnny and Jay didn't notice them leaving.  
“Let's get the party started!” Dylan shouted to the sky, the blonde singer laughing cheerfully while following him outside the parking lot, headed downtown to some club.

Apparently, Danny needed to let it go even more than what he initially thought. After paying the bouncer at the entrance to skip the line and finding two stools right next to the counter, the two betas started drinking cocktail after cocktail, pouring down their throats Martinis, Mojitos and even a couple of Bloody Maries, screaming happily how fucking tasty they were. They had fun on the dancefloor, they returned to the counter, quickly drank two Mimosas and within a second they were back again at the center of the club, moving to the music and totally careless of the alcohol starting to flow through their veins.  
Danny had gone absolutely wild: fuck the problems, fuck Reese and her fucking annoying way to deal with shit, fuck everything. What mattered now was the music, the sweaty bodies around him, the dim lights and the feeling of being completely free and able to do whatever the heck he wanted.  
The singer didn't exactly know how, but he ended up in the corner of the dancefloor, probably pushed out by some new people who wanted the center of the club all for themselves. He quickly realized that he had lost Dylan somewhere in the crowd and he soon started to walk around in the attempt to spot the friend, calling out his name and softly cursing to himself about his stupidity in leaving the other beta out of sight.  
It was certainly because of his constant focusing on the dancefloor that Danny bumped against someone, pulling back ashamed and starting apologizing for his clumsiness.  
“You're a beta, aren't you?” the stranger immediately inquired, the blonde singer diverting his attention from the center of the club to the man in front of him, startled by a so sudden and private question popping out from nowhere.  
The man in front of him was an alpha, pretty tall and slender, covered in tattoos all over the body. He didn't smell like alcohol or rut, so this helped Danny to calm down and analyze the situation.  
“Yeah, and what?” he spat out, ready to fight back if this guy wanted to bother him. However, the stranger simply chuckled and shoved his right hand in the pocket, taking out a small transparent bag full of little sky blue pills.  
“You might like to try these” the man said with a smirk, Danny now understanding what the guy wanted.  
“No thanks I got-”  
“This is not a common drug, buddy” the dealer said, the blonde singer lifting his eyebrow in dismay.  
“It looks like a common drug, 'buddy'” the beta scoffed, glancing for a second at the dancefloor but soon returning to look at the other.  
“It is not” the alpha repeated, his smiled getting wider.  
This guy was literally becoming a pain in the ass. Danny had to find Dylan and standing there like an idiot was not helping the situation.  
“Never wanted to feel something more while having sex? Well, this little thingy here is right for you. See, my friend, this drug was produced to make betas feel like omegas in heat or alphas in rut, and I can assure you that it is amazing”  
Danny distorted his face in a disgusted and horrified grimace, looking away from the blue pills.  
“I'm not interested” he simply answered, trying to pass by the stranger and head down the dancefloor again. The alpha, however, managed to put himself in between him and his destination, stopping the singer before he could make a step.  
“Buddy, try them. Only one pill and you're gonna smell like an omega and have sex like an omega, don't you ever asked yourself how it would feel?” the dealer continued. Danny now was really having enough.  
“Get out of my way” the beta exclaimed.  
“C'mon, man, only fifty bucks”  
“Fucking get away!” Danny shouted again, trying to elbow the man in the ribs to walk away but stopped again by the alpha before he could even throw a blow.  
“I know you want this drug so fucking try it, man!”  
Danny groaned in anger, taking out his wallet and slamming fifty dollars on the guy's hand, taking one of the blue pills the guy was handing him.  
“It's been a pleasure” the alpha snickered, walking away and disappearing into the crowd in few seconds.  
Now Danny was tired, pissed off because he had just lost fifty bucks, and fucking done with the whole club thing. He just wanted to grab Dylan, drink another couple of cocktails, leave and head back to the coach.  
“DYLAN!” he screamed for the hundredth time, still walking around the dancefloor.  
After a while of calling the other band member's phone and wandering around, the singer decided that the best thing to do was wait for the friend at the counter and try to contact his mobile again, frustration soon hitting him when the other beta didn't answer at the fourth call.  
Danny ordered another Martini and drank the cocktail in one shot, his head feeling lighter now that more alcohol had entered his system.  
He looked down at his right hand and noticed that he was still holding the fucking blue pill the dealer had given him. With a shrug, the man just threw it inside his own mouth and swallowed it immediately, wondering what mix of sugar and colorant they used to produce it.  
The beta turned around on the stool and started gazing at the people around again, searching for the friend that he had now lost for about an hour.  
_C'mon, Dylan, where are you?_  
He didn't want to return wandering around the club, so he obviously just stood there and kept ordering cocktails while repeating to each girl who tried to seduce him that he was taken, married and that he had a daughter.  
However, exactly when Danny wanted to return in the middle of the club to see if Dylan was still on the dancefloor, a sudden twist in his guts made him bend in two. He leaned against the counter, breathless, in the attempt to understand what the heck was happening to his stomach, black dots suddenly appearing in front of his eyes.  
He initially thought it was the alcohol, mainly because his sight had become a bit blurry, dark and edgy, but then another twist made him understand very well that no, it wasn't the huge amount of cocktails. He tried to put some air in his lungs but it was as if his throat was close and gone dry while his mouth was salivating more than normal and his legs were going weak.  
It was absurd and quick, Danny not expecting it at all as he tried to keep standing up by grasping at the counter. Some people around him asked the singer if he was fine but right exactly when he was starting to lose consciousness and fall down, his legs going to jelly and his brain fucked up, two muscular arms grabbed him in time and supported him.  
“DAN!”  
The blonde beta rolled his eyes in pain, recognizing Dylan's voice as he was being carried away from the club, the baritone man pushing customers away and gaining some insults and curses by the people around.  
All his senses had gone crazy, absurdly and suddenly receptive and sensible to the surrounding. It was all colorful, things shining of vibrant shades and mixing up together like a kaleidoscope. Each sound had been amplified, each movement slowed down to the point that Danny asked himself if it was him stumbling away from Dylan or Dylan dragging him out of the club. But the smells, god. His nose was now able to perceive every single scent around him, perfumes and aromas filling his nostrils and making his head spin. He could feel jasmine, chocolate, paprika, some musk, some sweat smelling like oranges, a woman emanating an odor like roses and dahlias, a guy scented like wet terrain after the rain, a young girl's scent making him think of bread just cooked.  
It was overwhelming and fucking ecstatic, Danny never thought he could be able to perceive so many smells at once, so many stimuli that made his body twitch in pleasure, need, curiosity, happiness, wildness.  
When they finally passed the door, fresh air caressed the man's face and dim streetlights becoming of a vivid yellow and barely illuminating the night, the beta thought he was going to pass out because his brain was in overdrive right now.  
“Dan?” he heard Dylan say, Danny turning his head around and seeing the worried look on the friend's face. Damn, he seemed as if he was on the verge of crying, red cheeks and black eyes, lips moving so slow, so damn slow...  
“Dan, what did you take?” the Mexican's low voice asked, Danny squinting his eyes to understand better what was happening. It was like waking up from a wonderful dream, with the edges of what was around becoming slowly neater and clearer. Dylan's voice, deep and warm like hot chocolate, was just a part of it.  
“I think...I d-dunno” he stuttered in response, the icy air of the night now helping him to clear a bit his mind, colors returning to their natural shades and the world stopping spinning around. However, even if it was probably bloody cold, Danny was feeling like on fire, sweating and twisting because of the hotness pervading his body.  
It was weird and he couldn't explain why he was like this. He had just drunk some cocktails and...  
...the pill.  
Oh fucking God.  
“Dyl” the blonde beta stuttered, heavily leaning on the other man in order to stand still, legs still weak and shaking.  
“Dyl, I took a drug” he explained, his mouth all wet while his throat was like a desert. The Mexican frowned and looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, clearly not happy in hearing this.  
“Do you know what drug it was? Dan, there are drugs and dru-”  
“It was a heat pill!” the singer exclaimed, his intestines clenching and unclenching in spasm, his whole body aching and needy of something. He could scent every person close to them but right now all his senses were focused on the nearest living being, on Dylan.  
The thought of a child and a wife back home had been completely erased from his mind: all the singer could wonder was the present, the body on which he was leaning onto, the urgent and impelling need devouring his guts.  
Danny sniffed Dylan and in a second a wave of new stimuli took over his mind. The other beta smelled like tobacco mixed with musk, with a background of cedar and leather: no wonder why females were so attracted to him even if he was a beta, he literally had one of the most masculine scents Danny ever met. Right now, however, the singer was having the same reaction as a teenage girl meeting for the first time an alpha in rut, pushing himself against the friend and burying his face in the crook of the neck, sniffing right on one of the most scented body parts.  
“Dude, whatcha doin'?” Dylan asked startled, Dan answering with a low needy hum while still inhaling with greed the other man's odor.  
His brain was fucked up, his body convulsing because it could feel there was a living being right there able to fuck him, independently of status and gender. The blonde beta was far gone and he couldn't give a single damn about who was going to satisfy him, but Dylan right now seemed the perfect candidate for such role.  
“Dyl, please...” he whispered with a purring tone, the Mexican looking at him with wide confused eyes.  
“Dan, wh-”  
“Fucking fuck me, Dylan” Danny said careless, pushing his face up against the other beta's one, lips crashing and bodies adhering. Dylan tried to resist but Danny was stimulated by a stronger instinct than surprise. The singer didn't care anymore of dignity, decency or morality as he started humping like a dog over Dylan's body, so needy of that friction that was allowing his guts to get looser than before.  
The blonde beta heard the friend make a deep growl, arms pushing him away as the Mexican looked at him with anger.  
“What the fuck are you doin', man?!” the rapper exclaimed in a burst of fury, covering his lips with disgust.  
Danny whined and attached himself to the friend for a second time, exposing his neck and slightly brushing his crotch over Dylan's leg, careless of the people glaring at him from the road in front of them.  
“Sniff me, Dyl. C'mon, it's only a night, we can do it and forget about it afterward. Aren't you curious to fuck an omega?” the blonde man whispered seductively, letting out a faint moan when he managed to get some friction thanks to the Mexican's knee.  
Dylan was about to protest again when his nose probably captured Danny's scent, pupils going wide and mouth hanging open in shock.  
“Dan, y-you're a b-beta...t-this...” he stuttered, Danny grinning like a child at Christmas.  
"This is the smell of an omega in heat" the singer purred, hands grasping at Dylan's shoulders and pulling the male closer, pushing his head down on Danny's neck to smell fully his aromatic scent.  
The blonde man felt the friend first try to pull back, then moan in ecstasy and finally sniff him properly, nose brushing against his now sensible skin and inhaling his own changed odor.  
"You scent so good" was all that Dylan managed to say, Danny chuckling and tilting his head more, allowing the other to get even more lost in his new odor.  
Dylan moved his head away and shook it, looking pretty confused and conflicted at the same time, burying himself again on Danny's neck before doing the same again and again, clearly not sure about what to do.  
That's when the blonde man decided that it was time to take the lead.  
"Inside, now!" Danny pleaded, Dylan giving him a shocked and lustful look before taking the beta from the arm and literally dragging him inside the nightclub. They walked past a crowd and avoided the packed dancefloor, moving silently among other people that, probably, were catching Danny's peculiar scent as well, judging from the way they snapped their head. The blonde singer was convinced he saw the pill dealer somewhere mixed among the other bodies, but his idea was suddenly crushed away by the friend when Dylan entered one of the corridors in the back where some rooms (available for guests who wanted to do something different from dancing) were all lined up one after the other.  
Danny wailed again and the sound made the Mexican growl in an automatic response, the rapper kicking one door and fortunately finding an empty room. He shoved Danny inside and immediately closed the door behind with the lock, the blonde beta crawling to a spare mattress left on the ground, laying down on it.  
The singer was feeling hot, terribly hot. There was this fire consuming him from the inside that was driving him crazy, pushing wails and whines out of his body as if someone was stabbing his guts. He never felt something like this, his erection closed and trapped inside his pants making clearly visible what was that he desperately needed so bad.  
"You..." Dylan hissed, walking towards the mattress and then plopping down on his knees, hovering over the sweating beta like a giant.  
"You are such a bad man, Danny" he repeated, the blonde singer nodding and panting, trying to reach out his arms to touch him, to touch the other beta, but immediately pinned down by a strong hand, the Mexican now closer to his body than ever.  
"You...you talk a lot about Jordon and Jay and Johnny, but at the end, you're no different" Dylan whispered, his voice so low...oh, so low.  
Danny writhed under the other man and started begging for something he didn't even know. He had no idea what his body needed right now, he just knew that Dylan could give it to him, that he had the solution to this problem. It was a chorus of weak pleas, his voice suddenly high pitched and broken, body moving on its own in the attempt of finding relief.  
"You're just a pathetic slut like them. Look at you" the rapper said, dilatated pupils gazing at his still clothed crotch with something dark, something lustful. Danny liked it, damn if he liked it, so he decided to play along, to push Dylan to the limit, to cross any boundary.  
"I am. I'm a whore...I'm hungry, I want you. Please. Please. Lemme be your whore, Dyl, please...I need it" the blonde beta cried, realizing only in that moment of how wet his thighs had become, how painful his neglected hard on was.  
Dylan made a deep sound coming right from his throat, an animalistic verse that made Danny shudder from the guts, spine arching and body twitching all over.  
"Plea-ah..." the blonde man cried, Dylan growling and turning him around so that his stomach was down the mattress. The beta mewled and started rubbing his own cock on the soft surface, his jeans too tight on his dick, not allowing him to stimulate it properly.  
A sudden slap on his ass completely shocked the poor beta, a long prolonged groan leaving him as he wondered with surprise what had just happened, why it felt so good.  
"Ah, please, again!" he begged, Dylan snickering and spanking him harder this time, so violently that Danny couldn't help but emit a series of moans and pants, hips bucking on their own down the mattress, seeking for friction.  
"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" the singer chanted, mind going numb when Dylan put a hand right in the middle of his legs, cupping his balls through the fabric of jeans.  
The blonde beta couldn't really explain what was happening to him, but being touched right on that spot made his head go all fuzzy and confused, his body reacting in a really weird way to Dylan's hands.  
The Mexican grabbed him from behind, one hand resting on his waist and another one yanking at his hair, making Danny slightly get up on his knees, head tilted back and neck exposed.  
It was a position Danny knew very well: it was when an Alpha was about to claim a beta, hovering all over the submissive part and stilling them to bite the gland in order to create the bond.  
With Reese, they often did the same because that was how betas had sex: the male pretended to be the alpha and the female pretended to be the omega. It was commonly believed that it helped with conceiving babies, this whole roleplay, but as soon as Danny felt Dylan's teeth graze at his shoulder, the conviction that he deserved the alpha role disappeared from his mind.  
Oh, fuck no, being an omega was fucking better.  
"Please...alpha" he whispered in a daze, Dylan's grip becoming tighter as soon as the word "alpha" left his lips.  
"What do you want, Omega?" he growled, Danny making a really pitiful moan at that sentence, his thighs now completely soaked with what the singer realized it was slick. Oh god, he was wetting himself like an omega, like a fucking omega in heat.  
"Fuck me, alpha, fuck me deep" he groaned, the friend chuckling amused and brushing his nose over Danny's neck, lips parting and teeth sinking down.  
The blonde man didn't know why but feeling that bite right over where his omega bond gland should have been if he had been one made him immediately lose any logic. He started moaning and writhing shamelessly, long sounds coming out of his throat as the pleasure increased, Dylan's erection brushing over his ass and hand squeezing the soft flesh of his side. With a loud cry, Danny felt his whole body twitch and contract, spasm hitting him hard as his vision blurred and a sudden ecstasy filled his flesh.  
He realized few seconds after, when he managed to get down from that bliss and regain some of his brain cells, that he had just cummed right in his jeans, just because Dylan had bitten him on an imaginary gland.  
Oh god.  
His jeans were all sticky and damp, another wet patch forming on his crotch where his load was being absorbed by both boxers and trousers.  
And still, even with that, he wasn't satisfied.  
"Alpha..." he moaned again, a faint squeak coming out from him. Dylan's eyes were shocked, clearly smelling from Danny's scent that the friend had just cummed, a theory confirmed when the blonde singer saw the Mexican look over his jeans with a startled gaze.  
He clearly didn't expect that.  
"Alpha, alpha...my hole...fuck it. I'm so wet, Alpha" Danny whined, Dylan immediately going insane and apparently careless that his partner had already had an orgasm.  
"Keep it fucking quiet and low, slut" the Mexican growled, slightly tugging at his balls again and making Danny still, submissive and instinctively obeying to the other.  
Dylan grinned and this time he didn't pull but just caressed that sensible zone in between Danny's thighs, something wet creating a dark patch right over the cloth.  
hands sliding over his lower back to his shoulder, making Danny shiver with anticipation.  
"You're a fucking hypocrite who preaches well to others but can't keep his fucking dick in his goddamn pants" the Mexican hissed, a violent spank hitting Danny right over his ass, the blonde beta feeling his hole clench at that movement.  
"Oh fuck yeah, alpha" Danny moaned, pushing himself against the other beta, feeling his clothed dick brush right over his crack.  
Damn, he needed that so bad. He didn't even care about his dick anymore, all that mattered was Dylan fucking him senseless on that mattress. The whole world was just a confused blur, all that mattered was them in that room, at that moment.  
When Dylan started undressing him the man obliged happily, sliding away all those clothes that suddenly felt too wet, too tight, too close to his skin. When he finally managed to be completely naked on the mattress, shirt, and jeans balled up in a corner, he felt a sudden relief hitting him. The cool air of the room managed to decrease a bit that fire growing inside Danny's abdomen, the beta still whining in pain and pleading over and over.  
The Mexican surely took his time to take his clothes off as well: it felt like an eternity for the poor blonde singer, especially because he was flipped down again on his stomach and so he couldn't see anything. Nevertheless, the bandage suddenly covering his eyes arrived unexpected, the beta realizing only after that it was Dylan's shirt used like a blindfold, the scent of the other beta arriving at the singer in waves, making him go insane.  
"Please..." he repeated again, the rapper growling in response and getting closer, so close that Danny could feel his heat on his back.  
"Look at you..." Dylan whispered, a rough hand caressing Danny's shoulder and spine, going down to reach his ass and slightly pat it.  
"So beautiful...and wet"  
The hand trailed down in between the singer's legs, fingers brushing on the damp zone right on his inner thighs, nails clawing at the soft flesh in there.  
Danny let out a high pitched moan but the man choked it halfway when the friend spanked him so hard that the beta thought he was going to cum right there.

"I said to keep it fucking quiet..." Dylan hissed, a finger circling over Danny's ass, poking at his hole but never properly touching it, just teasing the man.

"God, Danny. I have to buy you a shitton of those pills. I swear, I've never seen you so horny before, not even with Reese" the Mexican chuckled, his digit finally pressing on the singer's hole, slowly entering it.  
The relief and pleasure that washed over Danny were impossible to define in words. He arched his back and moaned, tilting his head back and opening his mouth in bliss.  
He loved that.  
However, he loved it more when Dylan got behind him and literally pressed his whole body against Danny's back, his mouth closing on the man's nape and teeth sinking into the flesh of his neck, stilling him on place. It was the position for the mating, when an Omega was ready to be impregnated by an Alpha.  
Danny knew that Dylan and he were no alpha or omega, that he couldn't get pregnant of Dylan even if they tried for eternity, but it felt like heaven anyway. He adored the idea of being dominated, he loved the idea of being mated, of being bred, of being filled up and fucked through his heats.  
Even if his body was still a beta, his mind had suddenly become the one of an omega. He didn't even care that Dylan couldn't knot, he just wanted to mate.  
The Mexican curled up his finger inside Danny and the poor thing made a tiny squeak, muscles contracting under the friend as he was being opened up by the digit.  
"So good, my Omega" Dylan whispered, sending shivers of pleasure all along the singer's spine.  
"Alpha-ah..." moaned the beta, trying to push himself up against that digit, but finding out that it was impossible for him to even make a simple movement. Dylan was holding him back through that position, clearly establishing a relationship of power.  
The fingers became two and Dylan let go of Danny's neck, his lips moving right next to his ear.  
"You're my good and lusty omega, Dan. Only mine. My mate. Do you want me to bond you forever?" the Mexican growled, scissoring the digits inside Danny's ass and making the singer jolt in pleasure.  
"Yes, yes, Alpha..."  
It was only a game because Danny had already been bonded by Reese and so it couldn't be claimed twice, but the thrill of being mated with Dylan still made his cock throb in excitement.  
Dylan bit again that zone of the neck where the mark was and Danny let out a long howl, whimpering and moaning like a virgin fucked for the first time.  
Slowly, Dylan took the fingers out of the man, wiping them on his wet thigh and caressing softly the leg. Then, with a quick movement, he placed himself on top of Danny, his hard dick rubbing against the singer's ass.  
"You want to be bred?" he asked again, receiving a high moan from the friend.  
"Ah-alpha...please!"  
Danny thought that he would have used some lube, some spit, prepped him better, he didn't know. Apparently, he was so wet that Dylan didn't need any of that, he just comfortably put his dick inside, stretching Danny's hole and filling him completely.  
It was the first time for the singer to experience something like this but God...he was going crazy for it. Dylan had grabbed his sides and was making quick and small thrusts inside the beta, just to understand if it was hurting him or not. When he realized that Danny was good himself, that's when he went animal.  
The beta didn't expect Dylan to be so rough and violent. Without a warning except for a low grunt, the Mexican pulled back and slammed inside the blonde singer with a really powerful thrust, so powerful that Danny himself squeaked and screamed in pleasure.  
"AGAIN!" he shouted, Dylan growling and repeating the movement, going deeper inside the man. It became a pattern, with the Mexican moving and grunting above the singer and the other beta moaning and groaning restless, flat against the mattress as his hole was being fucked.  
"You filthy omega like being filled up by your alpha, right?" chuckled darkly the rapper, Danny nodding and panting again, grasping with his hands at the border of the mattress, trying to find something to hold.  
He was feeling so good: he never felt his pleasure, ever. Not when he had his fake ruts as an adolescent, not when he fucked for the first time, not when he mated with Reese and not even when he managed to fuck that omega female. This...this was completely different, this was dirty, wrong, forbidden.  
He loved the sensation of bein owned and used. As he thought again of the fact that it was Dylan's cock inside him, Dylan's voice dirty talking to him, his fucking goddamn beta friend opening him up like an omega female in heat, he really couldn't think of anything better. His cock was leaking profusely, soaking his stomach and aching under his body. He needed to release and he was so close, so fucking close.  
"Daniel..." whispered Dylan at his ear, calling his name many times, speeding up his pace to the point he was slamming inside the man without control. He was close, Danny though, he was close because his dick was pulsing in need inside his ass and the singer could feel it, he could sense the cock hardening against his walls, becoming a bit wider and ready to cum.  
Oh god, that turned him on so much.  
"Cum inside ah...inside me...ah-ah..lpha..." he managed to pant, Dylan emitting a low growl before grabbing Danny from the sides and sink his nails into his flesh, stilling him on place as he bit his neck and cummed right inside his hole.  
Danny whimpered and made a long loud moan. He was being filled up, he could feel a weird warmth expanding from his abdomen, like a flow coming down to his dick. He was close, he needed just...just something more.  
"Talk...to me. I-Im there..." the singer begged, Dylan panting against his shoulder, hands planted on Danny's sides so in deep to leave blue bruises.  
"You fucking dirty slut, hungry for my cock" hissed the Mexican man to the friend's ear, his pulsing cock still inside the friend, moving really really slow.  
But Danny didn't need anything more, he was there, he was about to cum, he just needed...  
"I've filled you with my cum and now you're going to get pregnant and give me babies like the good fucking omega you are"  
That was it! Oh god, he was cumming!  
Danny moaned like a whore, he really made the lewdest sound he had ever heard. His dick, pressed under his body, was throbbing and coming in streaks, load spread all over his stomach and dirtying the mattress.  
The beta rode his orgasm for a while, his ass clenching around Dylan and making the rapper whine in pain. He felt the other beta pull out and in a second the white, intense pleasure was gone, replaced by a numbing ecstasy.  
Danny rolled on his side and made tiny whimpers, the improvised blindfold falling down his face as he looked up to Dylan.  
The friend was panting and gazing around with something in between panic and uncertainty. He was still naked and all sweaty, kneeled not so far away from Danny, hands trembling and a scared face put on.  
"Danny..." he whispered, the singer closing his eyes and shaking his head, not down yet from his high. He felt a rough hand shake him and he made a distressed sound, frowning as he looked up again.  
"What?" he muttered, head suddenly heavy against the warm mattress.  
"Danny we...this is wrong, Dan. We gotta go, c'mon. get back your clothes, now...c'mon..."  
But every attempt was meaningless. Danny was too exhausted to get up and he wasn't surely able to dress himself up. That drug had drained every single drop of energy from his body and his intense orgasm had been the last blow.  
That's how Dylan ended up taking from the corner Danny's clothes and try to put them on the friend. It resulted in a really hard and difficult operation, also because the blonde singer seemed to be passing out from time to time, groaning annoyed when Dylan managed to wake him up, at least a bit.  
He didn't register well how they left the room or how the Mexican dragged him out of the club, almost carrying his full weight and sometimes risking to let him fall down.  
He must have looked really bad because he was more or less sure that some people offered their help to them, Dylan saying something back and then moving away, clearly directed towards the bus.  
Danny wanted to help and not to be just a burden but he was really feeling down and sleepy, something damp and dense wetting his ruined jeans. He was barely able to put a foot in front of the other and that was only because Dylan was supporting his body all the time.  
However, after what it felt like an eternity, the two betas managed to get to the coach.  
Danny didn't know who welcomed them but he was half sure to hear Jordon's and Matt's voice, one of the staff helping Dylan to drag him to the bunk where the singer was finally allowed to let himself go.  
He plopped down on what he recognized on Jordon's bunk, smelling the sweet omega scent impregnating the sheets. It was soothing and relaxing, his nose buried in that soft cloth as his body stopped being so tense and tired.  
Danny fell asleep pretty quickly, his ears registering faint sounds in the background, voices sounding in his head.  
"What the fuck happened to him?"  
"I don't know, I think he drank too much and...he maybe fucked someone..."  
"How can you not know? Weren't you there?"  
"I...I wasn't with him...I swear..."  
"Who did he fucked?"  
A pause, silence overwhelming the poor beta.  
"I don't know..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, BIG BROTHER???  
> Joking, love ya.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos, soldiers.  
> Love you all.


End file.
